Hokage who?
by Damnedest-Creature
Summary: Tsunade has decided to appoint a junior Hokage to train under her until the time when they will take the position. Maybe she should have thought this over a bit more... they are seventeen. SasuNaru
1. Sasuke you Bitch!

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**Pairings- Shounen-ai Sas/Naru and probably some others...**

**A/n- This is my first Naruto fic. I have probably re-written this chapter about a hundred times. So, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky as Naruto jumped out of bed slamming his fist over his pathetic excuse for an alarm clock. In twenty minutes the moment he had been waiting for all his life would occur and he hadn't even showered. Though that wasn't usually a problem but today was special and he smelled of fish and baby powder...long story damn that Kiba. 

He shoved a bowl of ramen on the stove and rushed into the shower managing to somewhat disguise the smell. Grabbing the bowl off the stove he started stuffing his face while he rummaged through his closet. He could put on the orange suit with the rip in the knee...or the one with the stain that looks like Kakashi or...no no it was all wrong he wanted something different for such a important day. Finally after piling his whole wardrobe onto his bed he found the perfect thing though when he had gotten it eluded him and why it was in one of those garment protector things all pressed and such was a mystery. Like that mattered now he had ten minutes left.

Rushing down the street hushed whispers and open glares fell upon him full of dislike perhaps even hatred. Yet, he just ran faster easily ignoring the angry masses because it happened every morning and if they knew what was to happen in five minutes then maybe it would be worse. FIVE MINUTES! Naruto leapt onto a wagon and started bolting over the roofs Sasuke did it all the time.

Finally he arrived at the training grounds trying to catch his breath. There was at least a minute to spare no wonder Sasuke was always on time but those jumps were pretty harsh. How angsty did he look leaping across those roofs wearing this heh. Catching his breath he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Nice threads!" Ino smiled grabbing the black kimono admiring the soft fabric. "Oh this is nice... where did you get it?"

Shikamaru sighed his hands conveniently in his pockets he waltzed over with a look that made it seem like it was the hardest task in the world.

"Leave the boy alone Ino. He doesn't need you poking and prodding him."

"I was just complementing his new Kimono! I mean it's not like him to actually dress fashionably I was encouraging the CHANGE!" She screeched hitting his shoulder as she marched to a lone stump.

"And she was nominated?" Naruto whispered afraid she would hear.

"They had to nominate a girl...and she was the strongest I suppose." He shrugged looking up at the cloud filled sky. Naruto knew he could do that for hours and chose to wander around a bit. After all it was the appointed time and not everyone was ever here yet. Maybe he didn't have to really rush as much as he did.

He glanced at Ino who was still fuming her gaze fixed at Shikamaru and he knew she was plotting some type of revenge and chose to stay as far away from her as possible. The weight of the day seemed to start effecting him as thoughts of glory passed through his mind. He would finally prove himself and be acknowledged through out Konoha and when he walked down the street people would smile and greet him as great Hokage Naruto.

He smiled to himself imaging the big honoring ceremony and the parade well there wasn't a parade...but if he was becoming Hokage he would make sure there was. Then Sakura would be sitting next to him on the main float smiling happy to have such a wonderful sexy Hokage in love with her. Sasuke would be standing there in the crowd all dark and brooding wishing he was special enough to have a parade.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kiba laughed followed by Neji and Lee. Akamaru sniffed the Kimono and barked chewing on the ends. "Even Akamaru thinks it looks stupid."

Naruto glared at Kiba trying to shake the puppy off with no success. Lee walked over grabbing his shoulder's a tear building in his eye.

"I think you look good Naruto! Your use of symbolism is truly beautifully noted and accepted at your youthful expression of self! I too have chosen to express the feelings that have taken over my very being!" he points to the pink scarf tied around his neck. "Tis' the color of love and beauty...and expresses all of my feel.."

"I thought you picked it to match the color of Sakura's hair?" Neji added with the same cold stare he always gave the boy well...gave everyone but it seemed especially cold right now.

Lee turned to Neji then back to Naruto and smiled his un-naturally shinny teeth forcing Naruto to cover his eyes as the ping almost blinded him. Then right on cue Tsunade and Jiraiya walk into the training area with angry eyes and fake smiles. Tsunade grabs the clip board from Jiraiya with a bit of a struggle and blows a piece of stray hair from her eyes.

"Alright...you all are here today because you have been nominated for Hokage-ship from yours-truly." She glares at Jiraiya then returns her gaze at the youth standing before her with another freaky smile. "I know seventeen is a bit young for this position but I find that we should train one of you in advance because...well it's good to be prepared."

"And...Tsunade here's getting a bit too far up that hill of life. Huh." He smirked flying into the ground as the Hokage's fist slams into his head.

"Ahem... one of you seven will be the next Hokage. Now...wait there's only six of you...Where's Uchiha Sasuke?"

Again as if on cue (this is getting a little weird) Sasuke flies out of the trees and lands beside Naruto. He runs a hand through his jet black hair and holds the package under his arm tighter feeling everyone's eyes fixed on him.

"Okay...well now that you're here...exactly when I said your name...uh...I'll reveal the new Hokage."

Naruto glares at his rival for the last five years he has been pulling crap like this making a grand entrance and getting all the attention. Even after saving him from Orochimaru didn't have any effect on him actually he had seemed even more cold towards him afterwards. Today would change everything though when tsunade revealed him as the next Hokage he would show Sasuke that he wasn't a lowly loser that he could just walk all over.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto feeling his icy eyes throwing mental kunai's at his head. Naruto quickly reverted his gaze to Tsunade who was arguing quietly with Jiraiya over something. He just wanted her to end his curiosity and read the stupid scroll but no that stupid Ero-Sennin had to pick this time of all times to argue with her! He was sick of waiting he had been waiting all of his life!

"Excuse the interruption! I will now reveal the sixth Hokage!" She glanced back at Jiraiya who seemed angry his arms crossed looking in every direction but hers. "The sixth Hokage is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes! I knew it!" Naruto yells before realizing what she had just said. "Nani?" He whispers looking to a surprised Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke will be the sixth Hokage displaying great leadership and combat skills. I think he is the best suitable for the job."

"Good Job Sasuke-Kun!" Ino smiles clinging to his free arm. "You'll make a great Hokage!"

Sasuke shakes her off looking back at Naruto who seemed lost in his thoughts staring off into space, but he regains his composure and catches Sasuke's eyes smiling.

"She's right...you'll make a great Hokage." He says happily pushing him towards Tsunade who was holding a red arm band.

"We didn't know what we could make to signify you as a junior Hokage so this is a arm band with the position symbol upon it. Wear it with pride." She smiles then noticing Jiraiya's disappearance walks back the way she came.

Sasuke looks at his armband then back to Naruto but he was already gone actually only Ino and Shikamaru remained.

"This will be so great Sas!" She tries to say when he takes off into the trees. "I guess it was just too much excitement for today."

"Sasuke as Hokage...well I guess that means anything can happen."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He defected to Orochimaru once and has stated quite frequently that the only reason he is a shinobi and they make him a Hokage. I'm surprised he even took the job."

"You know nothing about Sasuke-Kun! He'll make a great Hokage!" She screams running off into the forest.

"Troublesome girl."

Naruto slams his door letting his head fall back against it his vision is blurred by tears and he starts sliding down. How could everything he had worked so hard for be thrown away so easily? His dreams tossed aside like they didn't even matter. He cared more about this town then any of them and his strength had increased ten fold, but it just wasn't enough. Sasuke was the better fighter and he did make better decisions and everyone loved him. He probably was the better Hokage and it's not like he turned it down...it just didn't seem fair.

A hand fell upon his shoulder startled he looked up to find Jiraiya leaning over him. He carried him to his bed shoving the clothes to a side to make room. Naruto dug his head into his pillow he didn't want Jiraiya to see him cry. He stayed with him until he fell asleep pulling a few stray blankets from the floor over him.

Today had started out so good and was quickly ruined by none other than that bastard Sasuke. He was always the cause of the bad days always snatching the glory and not giving a damn about it at all. He just wanted to sleep forever or at least the rest of the day. It would be hard to face tomorrow.

_End Chapter one _


	2. Sakura is kinda crazy

Summary- Next chapter..

Pairings- Sasu/Naru, Iruk/Kaka + more...

Disclaimer- ...Naruto'snot mine...or is it? No..it's not..

* * *

Konoha was buzzing with the latest gossip. That Uchiha Sasuke was the Hokage in waiting. 

"I always knew that boy could do it." Buzzed the old crone tending her fruit stand.

"Oh yes, He's always been a fine boy." Buzzed the table of drunken sailors.

"Sailors! What are sailors doing in Konoha!"

"Sailing..."

"Oh, alright. Heard about that Uchiha? He's a peach ain't he?"

Luckily while the village was buzzing all around Naruto was locked in his apartment still hoping it wasn't true. That his dreams weren't crushed and he still had hope in general...which was a bit confusing because he was hoping to have hope. One glance in the mirror at his tattered old kimono made him break down every time, but today was different. He had training and Kakashi wouldn't take the total and utter shattering of his soul as an excuse. Plus, he had to show Sasuke that he was fine with his new title. That it really meant nothing to him...why he didn't know.

* * *

Sakura skipped down the road taking a deep breath enjoying the fresh air, but stopped sniffing unexpectedly. 

"I smell...angst."

No sooner did she utter those words did she notice Sasuke leaning against a tree ahead of her.

_Hell YES! I get to congratulate Sasuke-kun. I get an excuse to converse with him! Outside...of TRAINING! What a lucky day!_

Yet, when she glanced up he was gone and her heart sank. She reached up into the air as a head popped out beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"SASUKE-KUN! I was...uh..exercising!" Sakura touched her toes stretching her arms out wide.

_He spoke to me...Sasuke-kun spoke to me...and not to borrow a pencil! Tis the day I will remember always and tell the grand-kids someday.._

"Have you spoken to Naruto?"

Sakura practically slammed face first onto the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!"

_I knew she was clumsy but damn._

Sasuke ran a hair through his hair looking around hoping no one saw him with her.

"I haven't seen or heard from Naruto since the night before you were made junior Hokage. By the way congrats..."

Sasuke turned around walking away. It was pretty rude but the ditzy pink haired shinobi didn't mind. She was already lost in her own fantasy world.

_He wants to speak to Naruto to ask him to be his best Man at our wedding. Oh Sasuke-Kun how you love me so.._

* * *

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled spotting the one-eyed ninja reading in a tree. 

"Oh hello..Iruka..nice day isn't it?"

Kakashi grinned at his friend jumping out of the tree as seductively as he could.

"Uh..have you seen Naruto? I tired knocking on his door and there was no answer."

Kakashi practically slammed into the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. No, I haven't seen him around but i expect him to be at training later. You're welcome to join us."

"I have classes all day."

"Then tonight."

"Tonight what?"

"We'll go out to dinner and "discuss" Naruto."

"Uh...actually."

"Great it's a date. I'll pick you up at seven."

Kakashi strolls down the street leaving a bewildered Iruka.

"But...I just wanted to know how Naruto was.." He whispered to himself the ego maniacal Kakashi probably already planning the whole evening out. Well Iruka wasn't stupid he wasn't gonna let that lecher Kakashi take advantage of him.

"Excuse me sensei?"

Iruka jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice thinking Kakashi had come back for a taste before tonight.

"What! Oh hello Sasuke."

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"N.nnoo."

"Oh..."

"He'll be at training today."

"Oh...okay. Are you alright?"

"Fffine."

"What were you and Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

"Nnnothing. Now run along..scoot...just go!"

Sasuke shrugged continuing down the street. Iruka was acting really weird and Sasuke knew perfectly well why. He was the new junior Hokage and everyone was going to be treating him differently now. Expecially...

* * *

Naruto peeked around the large tree he was trying to hide behind. Sakura was the only one there which seemed odd considering Sasuke was always on time if not early. 

"Oh I guess the new junior Hokage late because he thinks he's better than us lowly chunnin."

"I'm not late."

Naruto jumped turning around to meet Sasuke's lonely gaze.

"Spying on Sakura? When did you become such a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert! She's hiding something...just look at her."

Sasuke glances over at the chipper girl doodling little hearts all over her notebook and scribbling something over and over. He couldn't make the word out but it started with an S. He really didn't care anyway. Naruto was the one he wanted to talk to..all day in fact and now that they were face to face he really didn't know what to say.

"She's not the only one who's hiding something. I have to talk to you."

"Oh..really? Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled at the two boys one hand on each of their shoulders. He walked them out from behind the tree revealing their whereabouts to the she-devil...i mean Sakura.

"Hey everyone. You got here together?"

"No, I found these two behind the tree. Probably spying on you."

"We weren't spying!" Naruto exclaimed watching Sakura just laugh it off. He was surprised she didn't go all drama queen and explode into accusations of lechery.

_Oh Sasuke...you were talking with Naruto about our big day. Probably planning you proposal with your best man. Oh dear the webs we weave._

_Why is she staring at us with that creepy grin? I thought she wasn't mad..could she planning something...wicked. Damn it if that stupid Sasuke wouldn't have bothered me I could have escaped her fiery rathe._

_Damn it. Why is he playing this crazy part of enthusiastic friend? I heard his whisper something about me behind that tree. How can he just congratulate me and put on this fucking act? He's such a dobe. I knew along with the whole village how much he wanted to be Hokage..and I thought we were...friends._

_Maybe..I'll wear the blue thong tonight. Oh my I should pick up unless we go to his place. Probably be less conspicuous. He loves playing hard to get. I'll just be like can i come in for a bit I forgot my key...or I'm so parched can I have a glass of water..hmm...or Can i check my messages? Heh heh. Tonight is going to be fun._

The three youths snap out of their momentary silence noticing Kakashi and a odd glint festering in his eyes. He starts giggling quietly to himself and a wave of unease washes over everyone.

"Uh...Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tried to announce loud enough to snap him out of his daze but to no avail.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled aiming a punch for Kakashi's face. he blocked it casually but misses the second blow sending him backward.

Sasuke sighs too mature for this type of horse play. As Sakura gasps. It's difficult to get a blow past Kakashi.

"Naruto. That was good. Your speed is increasing. Let's continue at the training grounds. Some old fashioned work outs."

In reality Kakashi didn't feel like teaching the shinobi anything. he was to preoccupied with his latest conquest.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Kakashi yelled to know one laughing.

The young shinobi tried to ignore his frequent outbursts. It was easy each with their own thoughts and concerns.

As chunnin the three were quite skilled well in their own areas with their own way of learning. Sakura mastered quite a few new techniques but couldn't use them at such high levels as her team mates could...or the rest of her shinobi allies.

Sasuke seemed to learn new techniques easily but never took the time to master them. He found no use for weak techniques and focused on increasing the amount of times he could use his Chidori.

Naruto loved learning new techniques but would have to wait until he mastered one to even attempt another one. Plus, he still stuck with what was his favorite ones such as Kage no bunshin and his strongest attack the Rasengan.

Training is often regarded as deadly as the three have adopted a free for all fighting style. Sasuke would shoot a few fire balls at Sakura and Naruto would send a few shadow clones to chase her around until she was exhausted which was like in five minutes then the battle would commence. Much like years ago but with smiles and no killing intent of course. Naruto and Sasuke were usually evenly matched winning battles on and off, but today Naruto just wasn't in the mood. the idea of fighting the new junior Hokage was less desirable. One of his main drivers was hope of being Hokage. Now,that his eyes fallen upon the red band tied around Sasuke's arm it seemed to drain his hope.

"Sakura, how about we wok on your agility today."

Sakura looked up with a smile glad that finally her training would last longer than ten minutes. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head. he felt as if Naruto had dealt him a swift blow to the gut. He knew his happy act was a fake but it would have to come to this?

Sakura took a stance as Naruto sent his clones after her. He just stood their watching her barely avoid his easiest assaults.

"She's not really getting better."

"Cause she doesn't train enough! She could be better than even us."

Sasuke glared at Naruto his tone pissing the dark haired one off. When did he become so interested in Sakura? He knew he used to have a crush on her years ago but he thought he was over it. He wondered why it angered him so much. He just wanted Naruto's attention that's all he asked for. Everyone in this stupid village gave him vast acknowledgment and it just wasn't enough. This one stubborn dobe of a shinobi was all that could satisfy that need. Now Sakura was getting the spotlight. Two can play at that game.

"So..Sakura. Wanna...try some weapons..maneuvers?" Sasuke tried to use his sexiest voice. Like he really needed to when she would hang off his every word no matter what it was or sounded like.

A week ago..

"Could I get some cheese?" Sasuke stated drumming his fingers on the counter.

_I want you so bad Uchiha! Lathered in a cheesy side dish of Sakura..._

end stupid week ago flashback thingie...

Sakura froze as a Naruto shoved off of the branch. She fell to her feet eyes planted on Sasuke's. Naruto glared back at Sasuke both hands converted into blood craving fists.

"Offf..cccourse Sasuke-kun."

_I knew it now that he is Hokage he'll take Sakura by his side! he might even have a stupid parade! That bastard. Like I could compete with that. Sakura was head over heels for Sasuke. I'm just destined to be old and alone. No! i can't give up._

"I'll take the right side and you take the left. We'll have Sakura in shape in no time."

"Both of you..are helping me train..this is so awesome."

_Sasuke-kun loves me and Naruto is being a great friend. I'm so lucky to have these two. Wait a second...what a weird look in their eyes. Why are they gripping the Kunai's so tight? _

"On the count of three...1...2...3!"

Sasuke yelled thrusting his Kunai's at Sakura with all his strength as Naruto did the same. Sakura screams as she runs for her life the weapons coming so fast she couldn't dodge them. They were grazing her skin leaving crimson tears in her wake. Finally Naruto and Sasuke run out of weapons panting hard. Sakura on her knees trembling.

"Good work out." Naruto smiled.

"Really good." Sasuke added. Sakura bit her lip nodding slowly.

* * *

After training everyone went their own ways. sasuke had given up for the day slamming his door closed. He had gotten to speak with naruto but nothing had changed he hadn't even been able to get within a foot of the problem. Not to mention the show he put on with Sakura which to mention was cheap and pathetic. Sasuke fell into his bed turning on his side he saw the lone package sitting on his dresser and felt like an idiot for getting it in the first place.

* * *

Naruto sat on the stairs leading up to his apartment enjoying the colorful sky break into night. 

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto jumped as Sakura popped out of no where. She looked kind of crazy a wicked glint in her extremely wide eyes. She was covered in bandages from training earlier and sorta slurred her words a little.

"Her Sakura..do you need something?"

She exploded into insane laughter as Naruto edged backward towards the door. He had thought she was pretty earlier and even considered asking her out sometime...what the hell was he thinking?

"I know..what's going on..with you and Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about your little secret. The way you two look at each other..i just know."

She laughed again running down the road her arms flailing like crazy.

"She knows that i've been pretending to be happy for Sasuke?..Does Sasuke know?"

He locked his door rubbing his head.

"The way he looks at me?"

"Heh...yeah I've seen it too." Jiriaya laughed taking a handful of chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

Naruto screams tripping over a pair of rolled up socks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade kicked me out. the cold hearted bitch with an ass to.."

"OKAY! Let's not talk about Granny's ass please."

"Sorry, We'll discuss Sasuke's..."

"Nani!"

"That's what poor Sakura has finally discovered and come here to tell you about."

"Sasuke's ass?"

"No! Sasuke and you..ya know..looking at each others asses."

"What the hell! Were not! Never! Gross!"

"Yeah..Yeah.."

"She thinks we're..I gotta go talk to Sasuke then...it's so wrong."

"Actually it's pretty common nowadays..look at Yuki and Shuichi...Dee and Ryo..Kurama and Hiei.."

"Kurama and Hiei are not a couple!"

"Come on...you know they are..it's so obvious. Youko got it going on."

"I gotta go..talk to Sasuke."

"Uh huh. Hey stop at the market too pick up some ham or something i'm starving."

"You're not staying here!"

"Ya..ya..go talk to your man."

Naruto slams the door leaving a satisfied Jiraiya laughing to himself.

* * *

"We'll I guess this is good night." Iruka whispered biting his lip. 

"Yeah, uh..can I come in for a moment. I'm.." Before Kakashi could even finish Iruka was half way in his house.

"I'm gonna head to bed now. Thanks for dinner. Goodnight."

The door shuts and Kakashi stands speechless wondering what he had done wrong.

"I wore the thong for nothing!"

At that moment Anko was strolling around the corner stopped and turned around trying to ignore what she had just heard.

"He's so weird." She whispered.

* * *

I hope you liked the new chapter please review and share your opinions. I like the plot I have created for this story..the whole thing will probably come together next chapter then chaos ensues...muahahaha. yeah.. Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter Sorry it has taken forever for me to update but i truly had no idea where i was going to go with it. 

Anyway..hope you liked it. :-)


End file.
